


Deserve

by GoringWriting



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom John Constantine, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Sub!John, Top Gary Green, dom!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Gary is not as innocent in bed as we think.





	Deserve

“You like that John?” Gary asks slowly guiding his hand up Constantine’s cock where it’s trapped inside of a cock cage. Constantine’s eyes roll up into his head as his hips arch off the bed to chase the pressure of Gary’s hand.

“Oh you do like that. Do you want to cum?” Gary asks stroking him again.

“Of course I bloody want to cum you...ah!,” Constantine gasps as Gary pinches his nipples roughly.

“What was that?” Gary asks and Constantine takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Yes, I want to cum,” he says.

“Do you deserve to cum?” Gary asks and Constantine thinks about it. About who he is and what he’s done. Why does he deserve pleasure when there are people out there who don’t get to feel good? 

“I...no,” Constantine says and Gary’s face softens and he leans down to cradle Constantine’s face gently.

“John...you deserve pleasure, you deserve good things, and you deserve happiness. Now I’ll ask again. Do you deserve to cum?” Gary asks and Constantine closes his eyes and yelps when Gary pinches his nipples.

“Yes, yes! I deserve to cum! Let me cum!” Constantine says and Gary opens the cage and starts speeding up his hand.

“Tell me why you deserve to cum,” Gary says and Constantine sucks in a breath and licks his lips trying to catch his breath as he gets closer to that edge.

“Be...because I deserve to feel good, I deserve good things, I deserve to be happy,” Constantine says and as he says the last word his cock explodes all over his and Gary’s stomachs and Gary cums inside of him quickly and pulls out and wipes Constantine up.

When he settles back in bed he begins feeding him small pieces of chocolate, making the warlock smile softly in his headspace and breathes in and out calmly. Gary smiles at his drifting lover. Gary wouldn’t think of himself as dominant in any sense of the word. But this is what his John needed. Someone to take control and let him be, so Gary did research, got in touch with various other people who could help him be what John needed. It felt nice, outside the bedroom he lets John lead, because that’s also what he needs, but inside? Inside Gary is in charge and he weaves a little self esteem and self love help into each of their scenes so that John can begin love himself as much as Gary loves him.

“Hmmm, thanks for the shag, Squire,” Constantine whispers in his ear as they settle so that he and Gary are spooning and Gary hears him drift right back to sleep. 

Getting John to love himself is a slow process but Gary is nothing if not determined when it comes to the people he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
